The Begining of Change
by lattyboo
Summary: Ichigo' s life changed after a fated meeting with Grimmjow one afternoon. GimmIchi. A/B dynamics
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was walking down the street when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He looked around to see spiky blue hair. 'I only know one person with that hair.' He thought. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted as he turned around. Ichigo was shocked to see

"I've come to finish our fight Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ichigo on the other hand was thinking.

'Damn, I'm in my body. I can't fight like this, hell kill me!' His frown deepens as his thoughts grew more dim. Grimmjow looked down and noticed that Ichigo want paying attention to him.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his shirt snarling in his face. "Oi! I came here to fight you and finally kill your pansy ass, berry! Don't ignore you betters." He growled. 'Did he just call me berry?!' Ichigo thought. "Get out of your body so we can fight. I wanna crush you at your full strength." He said with a snarl. Ichigo's head snapped up.

"How did you know I was human?!" he had a shocked looked on his face

"I might hate that Aizen bastard but he knows what he's doing, berry. Plus, anyone can tell that this is your human body, your reiatsu is lower in the form. So, come out I've already given you enough time to take your last breath." Grimmjow shoved Ichigo away from him burring his hands in his pockets. 'If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he's gonna get!' Ichigo thought as he slammed his bagged on his chest. His outfit change to a black hakama that had a huge cleaver sword across his back. Grimmjow smirked, "I don't want that berry, show me your true form.".

"you asked for it Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his sword and put it in front of him. Energy started to swirl around him as it grew. "Ban-Kai!" A huge burst of reiatsu flashed around the vicinity, a figure with a ragged torn hakama gripped a long thin black sword in his hand. Ichigo then brought his hands in front of his face. Just as he was about to bring it down a voice interrupted him.

' _Aibou, don't do it! He'll do more than just attack you! screamed a watery voice_

'You again! Are you gonna try and interfere with this fight, if so I won't let you. This is my body!' Ichigo snarled.

' _Heh, don't say I dint warn you,'_ The voice faded but it left Ichigo with a unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ichigo being Ichigo ignored it with his overbearing stubbornness. As he pulled don his hand a mask began to form, the unsettling feeling grew. Ichigo ignored it until he had a full white mask with red stripes across the cheeks covering his face.

Grimmjow smirk grew to an ear-splitting smile as he watched he Ichigo power himself up. He notices a sweet spicy smell building up. He sniffed around to see if he could find the source. His head suddenly snapped as he zeroed in on Ichigo's hollow-fication 'No way, berry's an beta. Untouched by the cent of it…' He took in a huge whiff of the scent and his smile gained a sinister edge to it. 'He's in heat, that means I can make him mine. Strong betas are hard to come by.'

Ichigo looked towards Grimmjow and got in a battle stance. Suddenly he noticed a shift in the air. The whole place felt as if it was at a standstill to Ichigo as he got himself lost in the eyes of Grimmjow predatory gaze. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Then he notices a scent building; it smelled like cinnamon and dark chocolate. Ichigo wondered what was going on when his body started to heat up. It grew worse the more he stared at Grimmjow.

.

' _You're on your own with this Alpha King. Atleast ya didn't choose a fucking pansy. Have fun being claimed.'_

'Claimed?! What are you talking about.' Ichigo screamed back in his head. 'Hello, answer me! Please don't tell me it means what I think it means.' While Ichigo was having his internal argument Grimmjow prowled towards the berry as he was intent on claiming his prize as he reached in front of him, Ichigo's body tensed in a fight or flight mode. 'Shit' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow leaned down with an intense glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

 **Warning: T scene**

Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was beginning to understand his intention. He pounced bore Ichigo could have ran away. He swung his zanpactuo and knocked Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hand. Grimmjow the dragged Ichigo in a near by alley and pressed his body against him until Ichigo's back reached a wall.

Ichigo could feel a blush rushing to his face as he felt that warm body pressed up against him. He could feel all the ripple muscles against him. Ichigo began to pant as the air around seemed to rise. His body was begging for something but he didn't know what it wants. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Grimmjow neck to inhale a seductive scent that's been teasing. Him

"What's happening to me!" Ichigo unconsciously said aloud. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo with a neutral face and slowly lowered his head until he reached his neck. He inhaled and said, "You're in-heat berry, you want to be claimed." He slowly licked up Ichigo's neck bringing up great pleasure causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Ichigo moaned aloud, he felt his body heat up even more. As he heard the word claimed he's eyes flashed out. "Claim? What do you mean claim! I'm not a possession." He said in an incredulous voice. Grimmjow lifted his head and stared directly into Ichigo's eyes and searched to see if he was serious. "You don't know what you are, do you." Grimmjow had a grim look on his face as he saw Ichigo shake his head. "Ok listen up I'm only gonna say this once. So, you know how there are different stages of being a hollow right?" He pauses and waited for Ichigo's confirmation. "After a hallo evolve from a Menos Grande it is separated into two categories. The two categories of hollows are Beta and Alpha. The Alpha is the more dominant hollow while the Beta is the submissive. The Beta's go into heat periodically after they have reached a point where their body can support life. The alpha's have a rut when they are strong enough to protect their potential mate. You understand your situation now?" Grimmjow sighed, he felt quite proud of himself for remembering Aizen's stupid lecture on hollow dynamics.

Ichigo on the other hand was flabbergasted. "How could I be a beta? Aren't they supposed to be able to have children. Last I checked guys can't have babies!" He rushed out becoming more frantic as he spoke.

"Oh yeah forgot human." Grimmjow murmured to himself. Physical gender doesn't matter to hollows. Since we're a combination of souls we are all gender neutral. The gender that a hollow has is due to the soul that overpowered the other to gain consciousness. For me its was the soul of a guy. So, ya female and men can get pregnant and even female can impregnate someone. Don't ask me how, all you need to know is that they can." Grimmjow had a horrified look on his face after he remembered when he asked how that could happen. The pictures still give him nightmares.

Ichigo had no idea how he should feel about this. For the first time in his life he wanted to run away from confronting his problem. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tensing against him and decides to act while he still had a chance. It all happened so fast that Ichigo didn't even noticed that he was being bit until an intense pain flashed throughout his body. Grimmjow lifted his head and looked at his claimed marked that was beginning to form into a panther tattoo. 'That should stake my claim for all the fuckers who try to take my Beta' Grimmjow smirked at the thought.

Ichigo's body collapse under the pained until he was barely conscious. Just as he was about to faint he saw the beginning of a sinister smile form on Grimmjow face. "See you when you wake up berry. We still have business to the." A sense of dread washed over him. 'Bastard' Ichigo fainted.

Grimmjow looked down at the prize in his hand and scooped up his legs. He opens a garganta and step through to his home place, Hueco Mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did then it would have A/B/O

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: _"Hello."_

 _Hichigo:_ _ **"Yo."**_

Chapter 3

The feeling of a warm body encircles his own was what I chigo awoke to. " _This feel nice, I hope Karin or yuzu didn't sneak into my bead again. Better yet I prefer them over old goat face. If he snuck I swear I'm gonna kill him!"_ With this thought in mind Ichigo tried to spring up out of the bed and into a fight stance. Key word, tried. He found that he couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried. After 5 minutes of futile struggle he got frustrated and shouted, "Old goat face You better let go of me or this will be your last day!"

A deep rumble resounds throughout the room. "Hehe, I didn't know I looked like a goat berry~," Ichigo grew still as he realized just whom was behind him.

"Grimmjow what are you doing in my room." Ichigo fussed as he tried to remember where her placed his badge.

"You really have short memory don't you berry. I don't mind re-enacting the scene out again." " _But it might have a little extra, hehe."_ Grimmjow thought with a smirk. Ichigo wondered what he was talking about. He remembered coming from school, but after that his mind was blank.

" _ **Hehe, don't worry Aibou Ill refresh your memory for you."**_

" _Why are you here? Did you have something to do with this?!"_

" _ **Don't blame me kingy, you're the one who had gotten us into this situation."**_

" _What situation are you talking about?! Did he do something to me?"_

" _ **He did 'something' to you alright, hehe. Don't worry off your pretty lil head, just sit back and enjoy the show~."**_

" _What s how are-" S_ uddenly there was an influx of information being crammed in his head. Ichigo could feel a sense of omen wash over him as he was knocked into unconsciousness.

Grimmjow felt bewildered. What the heck was his berry getting up to now? He didn't think that he exhausted him by much. Well he could also take in the factor that 3 days of pure sex just might be too much for a virgin. Grimmjow shrugged and went to sleep. He was in the middle of a cat nap and it was the only time he could get w=away with it without any of the bastards noticing.


End file.
